mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fleetfoot
Fleetfoot ist ein Pegasus und Mitglied der Wonderbolts aus Die große Galloping-Gala. Geschichte TV Staffel 2 In Rarity will dazu gehören wettet Rarity beim Wonderbolts-Derby auf Fleetfoot und sie macht das Rennen. Staffel 4 In Rainbow kommt zur Vernunft ist Fleetfoot mit ihrem Team zu den Qualifikationsläufen für die Equestria-Spiele nach Rainbow Falls gekommen. Als Soarin’ nach einem Unfall ausfällt bitten Spitfire und Fleetfoot Rainbow Dash für ihn einzuspringen, nur zum Training. Als sie Rainbow lange genug geködert haben machen sie ihr das Angebot mit ihnen für Cloudsdale zu fliegen. Rainbow kann sich nicht entscheiden und stellt sich krank. Im Krankenhaus kommt sie Spitfies und Fleetfoots Süppchen auf die Spur. Sie macht den beiden Klar das sie sich ein Team nicht von einem Freund trennt nur um bessere Flieger zu bekommen. Die Wonderbolts sehen ihren Fehler ein, zeigen sich wiedermal von Rainbow beeindruckt und Spitfire bittet Soarin’ um Verzeihung. In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) nimmt Fleetfoot am Staffelflug teil. Bei der Medaillenverleihung würde sie auf Spikes improvisierte Cloudsdale Hymne lieber verzichten. Staffel 5 In Raritys Ermittlungen ist Spitfire verschwunden und Fleetfoot wie die Anderen Wonderbolts davon überzeugt das Rainbow Dash, die jetzt Spitfires Platz hat, nachhalf. Nach dem Rarity Wind Rider überführte das Ding gedreht zu haben bringt Fleetfoot den in Ungnade gefallenen auf Spitfieres Anweisung weg. Staffel 6 In Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash wurde Rainbow Dash zum vollwertigen Wonderbolt befördert und wird schon fast am ersten Tag von Soarin und Fleetfoot übern Haufen geflogen. Mit einem Hechtsprung kann sie sich in Sicherheit bringen und landet dabei in einer Mülltone, einer vollen. Womit sie sich den Spitznamen Rainbow Crash einhandelt. Nach dem Training versucht Fleetfoot Rainbow wieder aufzumuntern. Am nächsten Tag versucht Rainbow ihren Spitznamen los zu werden in dem sie sich nacheinander wie ihre Freundinnen benimmt. Dabei darf Fleet erst die durchgeknallte Pinkie Dash, dann die Überehrliche Apple Dash kennen lernen. Zum Glück für die Anderen kann Spitfire sie zur Räson bringen. Um endlich ihren verhassten Spitznamen Los zu werden will Rainbow am Tage der Flugshow zum Schluss eine ganz eigene Nummer bringen, die Nach allen Regeln der Kunst schief geht. Spitfire ist stink sauer, weil Rainbow das Manöver ohne Rücksprache geändert und damit alle in Gefahr gebracht hat müsste sie eigentlich raus fliegen. Rainbow ist für jede Strafe bereit und denk Schon nicht zum Wonderbolt zu taugen. Doch da ist das Team ganz andere Ansicht da sie die Talentierteste Fliegerin ist die sie je sahen und was den Spitznamen angeht so haben sie alle einen. Fleetfoots ist Flachfoot, da sie Spitfier mal auf dem Huf gelandet ist. Das Team lässt noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen wenn Rainbow sich dran hält nicht mehr so anzugeben. Nichts desto Trotz setzt Spitfire sie für einen Monat auf Bewährung Staffel 7 In Peinliche Eltern sind die Wonderbolts gerade in einem Trainingsflug als Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dash's Eltern, laut stark ihre Ankunft verkünden. Spitfire zieht sich mit den anderen Wonderbolts zurück damit Rainbow, die am liebsten im Boden versinken würde ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Eltern hat. Das Problem ist das Rainbows Eltern ihrer Begeisterung immer dermaßen Aufdrehen das es ihr schon Peinlich ist. Das bekommen auch die anderen Wonderbolts zu spüren als Bow und Windy bei einer Flugshow eine Feuerwerk zünden das fast Fleetfoot abschießt. Weiter geht es mit einer Lautstark angefeuerten Autogrammstunde, Einweihung und Fototermin. Selbst vor der Umkleide macht der Fanclub nicht halt. Wo Rainbow der Kragen platz. Doch sieht Rainbwo ein sich falsch verhalten zu haben, da es erst die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern war die sie zu dem machte was sie ist und so was nicht selbstverständlich ist. Also organisiert sie zur Entschuldigung eine einmalige Wonderbolts Privat Show für die Beiden, die ihr Vergeben. In Der Kuchen-Fall kommt Pinkie Pie der Verdacht das Rainbow Dash ihre Kuchen aus irgendeinem Grund entsorgt. Als erstes hört sich Pinkie bei den Wonderbolts um. Pinke schickt Rainbow jeden Monat einen Kuchen aber die Flieger haben sie noch nie einen essen sehen. Aber jeden Monat bekommen sie eine anonyme Kuchenspende, die sie wieder erkennen würden. Wie sich raus stellt mag Rainbow generell keinen Kuchen worüber sich die Freunde verkrachen, aber auch wieder Vertragen. Staffel 8 In Die wilden Omis ist Rainbow Dash an der Wonderbolt-Akademie gerade in der Umkleide als Soarin’ rein kommt, der Fleet Foot und Misty Fly von seiner Tour nach Las Pegasus erzählt wobei er gerade noch mit der schnellste und aufregendsten Achterbahn aller Zeiten fahren konnte bevor sie für immer schließt. Das weckt Rainbows Interesse. Die anderen könne gar nicht glauben das sie die Fahrt ins Blaue nicht kennt. Soarin’ erzählt das es die coolste Achterbahn der Welt ist. Misty Fly findet das Rainbow sich nicht als echte Wonderbolt bezeichnen kann wen sie damit noch nicht gefahren ist und zeigt die Erinnerungsfotos der andern. Sofort macht sich Rainbow daran eine Fahrt zu machen und schafft es nach einigem Hin und her mit der Hilfe von Granny Smith, Applesauce, Apple Rose und Goldie Delicious. Comics In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren wird Fleetfoot von einer Feuerwerksladung des Schönheitsfleckenklubs vom Himmel geholt und landet auf Big McIntosh. Sie verguckt sich in den Hängst und malt sich ihre gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihm aus, bis Krankenschwester Redheart sie, mit verdacht auf Gehirnerschütterung abtransportieren lässt. Nach dem sie behandelt wurde schleicht Fleetfoot Mac hinterher und bekommt von ihm gedankenlos eine Pinkie Stoffpuppe und eine von Spike gebastelte Big McIntoshfigur in die Hufe gedrückt. Unterwegs holt sie sich noch ein Foto von Mac das Photo Finish geknipst hat. Als Tealove einen Narren an Mac frisst gibt das Zoff mit Fleetfoot. Aber irgendwie klären die zwei das und folgen wieder dem Traum ihrer Schlaflosen Nacht. In Rainbow Dash und der echt miese Tag haben sich die Wonderbolts von Rainbow Dash's schlechter Laune anstecken lassen und zanken um ein Stück Kuchen. Was von den Grummeln die sie sich eingefangen haben angeheizt wird. Doch dann besinnen sie sich eines besseren und geben den Kuchen Snips und Snails. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 eilt Fleetfoot mit allen anderen den Mane 6 zu Hilfe im Kampf gegen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek. Sie alle erinnern Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft mit der sie die Schurken endgültig besiegt. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Spitfire und Soarin’ Ihre Teamkameraden Galerie Trivia *Fleetfoot bedeutet so viel wie Schnellfuß oder Flottfuß. *In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren hatte Fleetfoot grünen Augen. In der TV-Serie dagegen sind sie Violett. Navboxen en:Fleetfoot Kategorie:Wonderbolts